


Oh, I'm blinded by the lights (I can't sleep until I feel your touch)

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Celebrities, Director Sara Lance, F/F, Friendship, Model Ava Sharpe, Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Sara's big directing debut in Hollywood is finally there but Ava can't make it due to work.The ladies miss each other so how do you take care of your needs if your girlfriend is miles away?Friends with money come in handy from time to time.This is a one-shot that comes after 'I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends'
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	Oh, I'm blinded by the lights (I can't sleep until I feel your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short one-shot that came after 'I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends'.
> 
> It's a one-shot, just not a short one.
> 
> I know nothing about film making, Hollywood or movie premieres except that it's a lot of work and takes a long time. Editing a movie is fun though with the right program and computer but that's besides the point ... I just went with how I thought it might work. So if this is not how it works, sorry!!
> 
> As always there's Avalance fluff. I hope I did them justice! Oh Ava and Sara are wearing the dresses from the show, you know the ones from the Tango at the time bureau.
> 
> That last scene ... I'm not good at describing so if you don't get it well they're making love so yeah.
> 
> Oh and if you're not watching season 5 yet, do so, it's already really good and we're only two episodes in (I'm not counting the crossover)
> 
> Okay well enjoy!

Sara groaned. Why was her alarm going off at this ungodly hour? She buried her face deeper into her pillow trying to drown out the noise until it suddenly stopped. She smiled when she felt a warm body behind her and an arm pulled her closer. 

‘Morning babe.’ Ava whispered against her neck before placing a few gentle kisses there. 

Sara groaned. She knew Ava being up meant that Ava was leaving and she’d rather not think about it. 

‘Morning.’ The smaller blonde mumbled eventually, before turning around in the arms of her girlfriend and kissing her on the lips. 

Ava gladly accepted her morning kiss and pulled Sara on top of her. The smaller blonde couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ava. 

The taller blonde pulled away from the kiss first. ‘I have to get up.’ She told Sara who refused to let go of Ava.

‘No.’ Sara let out in a whiny voice.

Ava chuckled. ‘Babe, I have to.’ 

‘No!’ Sara exclaimed and only wrapped her arms tighter around Ava before snuggling her head into the taller blonde’s neck. 

‘You getting up means you’ll leave and I don’t want you to leave.’ Sara mumbled.

Ava started stroking Sara’s hair, her fingers slipping through it. 

‘I know babe, but I’ll only be gone for a few days.’ The taller blonde said and gently lifted Sara’s head away from her neck so she could kiss her again.

‘Yes but you’ll miss the premiere.’ Sara mumbled against Ava’s lips. 

Ava let her head fall back onto her pillow and groaned. ‘I really tried to make it work Sara.’ She said as she closed her eyes. 

She felt guilty about having to miss Sara’s movie premiering in Hollywood. And it wasn’t just any movie, it was the first movie the smaller blonde had directed. Ava was going to miss her girlfriends directing debut and she hated it. 

‘Hey, I know.’ Sara said as she stroked her girlfriend’s cheek. 

She didn’t mean to make Ava feel bad about it. She already knew the taller blonde had trouble accepting the fact she wasn’t going to be there. 

Sara thought back to the night Ava told her she wasn’t going to be able to make it since she had a fashion show that same weekend and she had been asked to walk the runway. The taller blonde had refused but her manager had threatened to sue and fire her if she didn’t take this job. Specially since Ava had already turned down a couple of jobs. So the taller blonde had cried as she explained to Sara that she couldn’t make it and Sara had held her and told her it was all going to be okay. That didn’t mean she wasn’t sad her number one fan and her greatest support wasn’t going to be there to get her through it all.

‘Aves, babe look at me.’ Sara gently coaxed her as she kept stroking the taller blonde’s cheek.

Ava opened her eyes, her grey-blue ones met the icy-blue ones of her girlfriend. 

‘It’s okay.’ Sara said and gently kissed her on the lips. ‘I know how much you wanted to be there and I’m sorry I’m being selfish and I don’t want to let you go.’ 

Ava let out a laugh. ‘I love you.’ She said before she grabbed Sara’s wrist and brought her hand to her lips so she could place a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

Sara smiled brightly. ‘I love you too. Now how about I get up with you and we can shower and have breakfast before you have to leave?’ She asked.

‘I would love that.’ Ava replied and both women made their way towards the bathroom.

*****

The shower took a little longer than expected since Sara couldn’t keep her hands to herself so Ava didn’t really have much time to have breakfast. Of course the taller blonde didn’t mind since she wasn’t going to see Sara for a few days. Breakfast could wait, Sara couldn’t. And if she was honest, she’d choose Sara over breakfast any day.

‘Here’s your coffee.’ Sara said when Ava wandered into their kitchen all dressed and ready to leave for New York.

‘Hm, thanks babe.’ Ava said and gladly accepted the coffee before taking a sip of the hot liquid. 

‘What time is your flight today?’ The taller blonde asked Sara while taking her in. Sara hadn’t bothered getting dressed just yet. She had simply put on one of Ava’s dress shirts and panties, her hair still wet from the shower hanging over her shoulders. 

‘It’s not until late this afternoon.’ The smaller blonde replied and smirked when she noticed Ava watching her. 

Ava sighed. She would probably still be mid-flight when Sara left so she wouldn’t be able to call her.

‘Text me before your flight takes off?’ She asked Sara before she rinsed out her coffee cup and put it away. 

‘I will.’ Sara said before wrapping her arms around Ava and hugging her tight. ‘You’ll do the same though right?’ The smaller blonde asked.

‘Of course. And I’ll text you when I’ve landed.’ Ava replied before giving Sara a long, deep kiss.

‘Ugh I’ll miss you.’ Sara pouted as she let her hands travel over Ava’s jean clad ass and squeezed it.

Ava just laughed but did the same and grinned when Sara moaned into her neck. ‘I’ll miss you too babe.’ She said and leaned in to kiss the smaller blonde one last time before she had to leave.

‘I love you.’ Sara said when she let go. 

Ava grabbed her bags and walked towards the door, Sara following close behind to wave her girlfriend off. 

‘I love you too. Don’t forget, you’ve got this Sara!’ The taller blonde said before pecking Sara one more time on the lips because she couldn’t help herself and walked out towards the car that was waiting for her.

*****

Sara smiled when she saw her friends waiting for her at the airport. 

Ray was excitedly waving at her while Nora rolled her eyes and Zari just looked bored. 

‘Sara! Hi!’ Ray exclaimed as soon as she had walked closer to them. Before she could even say anything Ray had wrapped her up in a hug and lifted her up of the ground. 

‘Hey Ray.’ Sara let out out with a chuckle. ‘Hey guys.’ She addressed the others. 

‘How was your flight?’ Nora asked.

Sara shrugged. ‘Boring really. I missed having Ava with me.’ 

‘Should’ve flown with us.’ Nora told her and Sara just rolled her eyes. 

‘Hey Z, you ready for this?’ Sara asked. It might be Sara’s directing debut but it was also Zari’s debut as a writer and producer. 

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ The brunette replied.

The four of them grabbed their bags and made their way towards the exit and the car that was waiting for them.

‘Seriously? A limo?’ Sara asked and turned towards Ray.

‘Well, I figured you guys deserved this.’ He said and shrugged.

‘You’re the sweetest Ray.’ Sara said and patted her friend on the shoulder. 

‘Hands off my man Lance.’ The smaller blonde heard Nora say and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘Don’t worry Darhk, I’d never trade Ava for any guy. Not even a guy as great as Ray.’ She said and got in the car.

As soon as the car started driving towards the house she and Zari had rented Sara remembered her phone was still on flight mode. She quickly grabbed the device and turned the flight mode off. Her phone went off indicating she had a message. Several apparently. She quickly scanned them all until she saw the ones from Ava and she opened those.

_ ‘Landed safely in NY. I miss you.’ _

_ ‘Hope your flight is going well. Love you.’ _

_ ‘Really wish you were here.’  _

The smaller blonde couldn’t help but smile at the messages her girlfriend sent her.

‘Are you seriously smiling at your phone?’ Zari asked her. 

Sara looked up and glared at her friend. ‘Mind your own business Z.’ 

‘Is Ava sexting you?’ Nora asked and leaned towards Sara to see what she was reading. 

Sara quickly clutched the phone towards her chest and smirked at Nora. ‘Actually she is.’ She lied. ‘She’s telling me she’s missing my fingers deep inside her -’ 

‘OKAY!’ Ray all but yelled and the women couldn’t help but laugh at how uncomfortable he suddenly looked.

‘Not that it’s anyone’s business, but Ava texted me when she landed and she misses me.’ Sara told them and quickly texted her girlfriend back.

_ ‘Landed safely in LA, I miss you too, love you so much babe. Call you as soon as I get to the house.’  _

‘You guys are disgusting.’ Nora stated before she handed Sara a glass of champagne. 

Sara rolled her eyes before accepting the glass. ‘Whatever.’ 

‘Alright guys, a toast to Sara and Zari.’ Ray said and they all clinked their glasses together. 

*****

After they arrived at the house, Sara quickly made it towards her bedroom. She was happy they had agreed to rent a house, it would be easier to get ready for the premiere. Her and Zari could have one team to dress them up and do their hair and makeup. And since Ava wasn’t going to be there with her, Zari was her plus one. 

She took a quick shower and changed into her pj’s before she got into bed and FaceTimed Ava. 

‘Hey babe.’ Sara greeted her girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile wide when she saw the taller blonde’s face. 

Ava wiped the sleep from her eyes quickly before she replied. ‘Hi love.’

‘Shit Aves. What time is it? I totally forgot about the time difference.’ Sara started rambling. 

The taller blonde couldn’t help but smile adoringly at her girlfriend. ‘It’s okay babe. You’re in bed early though.’ She said.

Sara just shrugged. ‘Traveling makes me tired you know that. Plus I wanted to be alone when I called you.’

‘Oh is that so?’ Ava asked and the smaller blonde just smirked at her.

‘What are you wearing?’ Sara asked Ava and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Nothing.’ Ava whispered seductively. 

The smaller blonde groaned. ‘Babe!’

Ava just chuckled. ‘Seriously Sara you know I don’t sleep naked when you’re not with me.’

‘Still now I’m imagining you naked-‘ Sara started but stopped to let out a yawn. 

‘We’re not going there babe. You’re obviously tired.’ Ava stated and turned on her side while she put her phone up against the pillow so she could still watch Sara. 

‘I don’t wanna go to sleep without you.’ Sara mumbled tiredly as she mimicked Ava’s position. 

‘I’m not going anywhere babe. I’m right here.’ The taller blonde whispered. 

‘Don’t hang up.’ Sara quietly said as her eyes started to close. 

‘I won’t.’ Ava replied and watched her girlfriend fight sleep for a few more minutes until Sara finally gave in and the taller blonde heard Sara’s breathing get deeper. 

‘Goodnight beautiful, I love you.’ Ava whispered before closing her own eyes.

‘G’night Aves. Love you too.’ The taller blonde heard before she herself drifted off to sleep.

***** 

When Sara woke up the FaceTime call had ended and she had a message from Ava saying she had to get up and get ready for work. The smaller blonde smiled sadly as she read the message but quickly sent her girlfriend a reply. She shouldn’t be sad, she knew that but she missed Ava and she really wished she could have had her there. 

She stretched before she rolled out of bed and pulled a hoodie from her bag to put on over her pj’s before she made her way downstairs. 

The smell of coffee and breakfast hit her nose as soon as she made it into the kitchen and she was greeted with Ray who was at the stove.

‘Good morning Sara.’ He greeted her. 

Sara blinked and looked around. ‘Morning.’ She mumbled. ‘What’s all this?’ She asked and pointed towards the table. 

‘Well I figured I would do something nice for you guys.’ Ray replied. 

The smaller blonde tilted her head as she took Ray in. ‘Did Ava put you up to this?’ She asked and she could see Ray swallow hard.

‘Well not exactly.’ He stammered. Before he could say anything else though, Sara had made her way towards him and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

‘Thank you!’ She said earnestly and smiled at him. 

Ray was about to reply when they heard someone clear their throat. 

‘Am I interrupting something?’ Nora asked with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. 

Ray looked like he was about to panic but Sara just rolled her eyes. 

‘Good morning Nora!’ The smaller blonde stated loudly.

The brunette rolled her eyes but smiled at Sara before wishing her a good morning. 

Ray, who was his usual sweet self just poured two cups of coffee for both women. Sara thanked him and took a sip. She let out a moan and couldn’t help but grin when she saw Nora pull a face.

‘Seriously Lance?’ Nora asked her. 

‘I can’t help it your boyfriend makes great coffee. It tastes almost as good as Ava-‘ Sara started but was interrupted by a groan and someone making a vomiting noise.

‘I’m going back to bed.’ Zari said and turned back around.

‘There’s donuts.’ Ray quickly supplied and that was enough for Zari to sit down at the table. 

As soon as everyone was eating they started talking business.

‘So what’s on the agenda for today?’ Ray asked.

Sara swallowed her bite of pancakes before she replied. ‘Well there’s interviews and the press conference before the press viewing. Then tomorrow is the big premiere.’ 

‘Are you nervous about what the press will say?’ Nora asked and both Sara and Zari shrugged. 

‘Too late now isn’t it. Besides it’s not about what the press says. As long as the public will like it-‘ Zari replied.

‘They’re gonna love it Z.’ Sara said and put a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder.

‘We’ll see. Anyone want that last donut?’ Zari asked and everyone just laughed.

Sara’s phone started ringing and Nora rolled her eyes.

‘Can’t you go one day without each other?’ Nora asked and it was Sara’s turn to roll her eyes at the brunette before she got up from the table and went to answer her phone.

‘Oh hey Laurel!’ Sara said loud enough so the others would hear and stop giving her a hard time. ‘Everything alright?’ 

‘Hey sis, yeah all is good, I just wanted to see how you were doing? Are you nervous?’ Laurel asked. 

‘Not really. I mean a little cause you know how the press can make you or break you.’ Sara replied and was interrupted by her dog barking over the phone. 

‘Sorry about that. He misses you.’ Laurel said and Sara couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘I miss him too.’ The smaller blonde told her sister. ‘Is he being a good boy?’ 

‘He is. Though he keeps going after our neighbors cat.’ Laurel said laughing. ‘I hope he eats it.’ 

‘Laurel!’ Sara scolded her sister. ‘That’s not funny, please make sure he doesn’t eat your neighbors cat.’ 

‘Ugh fine.’ Laurel relented and Sara was sure her sister was rolling her eyes at her. ‘Okay, I got to go but I just wanted to wish you all the luck, not that you need it cause everyone is going to love the movie!’ The older Lance continued.

‘I’m not so sure about that but thanks sis, that means a lot.’ Sara replied before saying her goodbyes and ending the phone call. 

When she walked back into the kitchen everyone was looking at her. ‘What?’ She asked. 

‘Nothing.’ Ray quickly said and got up to do the dishes. 

Sara looked at him suspiciously before she eyed Zari and Nora. ‘What?’ She asked again.

‘I might have finished your breakfast.’ Zari told her and pointed at her plate.

Sara had a feeling that was just a distraction of why they were really staring at her but then Zari did finish her breakfast so she couldn’t be too sure.

‘That’s okay Z. I was done with it anyway.’ The blonde replied. 

‘Right!’ Nora said before getting up and grabbing her stuff. ‘I have to go and take care of some things, but I’ll see you both later okay.’ 

Sara and Zari just nodded and watched as Nora walked over to Ray, whispered something in his ear and then quickly kissed him on the lips.

‘Omg you guys are so disgusting.’ Sara stated loudly, a hint of laughter in her voice.

‘Shut it Lance!’ Nora yelled before they heard the door close and Zari and Sara burst out laughing.

*****

‘Well that wasn’t so bad was it?’ Sara asked as she walked into the house, Zari following close behind. 

‘They didn’t seem to hate it if that’s what you mean.’ Zari said kicking off her shoes and making her way towards the stairs.

‘That’s good right?’ Sara asked again.

‘Look we won’t know till the reviews tomorrow so stop worrying! I’m off to bed.’ The brunette said and made her way upstairs. 

‘Night Z.’ Sara yelled after her but her friend was already gone. She made quick work of locking up the house before she went upstairs herself.

She quickly ran a bath before she dimmed the lights, undressed herself and got into the tub. The water was warm and felt good for her muscles. Before she knew it she was so relaxed she started dozing off until her phone started vibrating on the side of the tub. She shook the water of her hand before she grabbed the device and smiled when she saw it was her girlfriend. 

‘Hi babe, you’re up late.’ Sara answered the FaceTime call.

‘Well hello to you too. Is this a bad time?’ Ava asked as she took her girlfriend in on the tiny screen.

‘It’s never a bad time babe.’ The smaller blonde replied and smirked at Ava. 

‘So how was today.’ Ava asked and tried to get more comfortable in her hotel bed.

Sara shrugged and relaxed again, her head resting on the towel she was using as a pillow on the back of the bathtub. ‘It was okay. But we won’t know if the press liked it till tomorrow.’

‘Want me to check? You know since it’s basically tomorrow here in New York.’ Ava asked.

‘No.’ Sara let out with a sigh. ‘What I want is for you to tell me how your day was.’ 

‘Like any other workday. Hectic.’ The taller blonde replied. ‘I miss you.’ She whispered.

‘I miss you too babe.’ Sara said just as quietly.

‘I wish I was in the tub with you.’ Ava continued in a whisper.

‘You kind of are.’ Sara told her and let out a giggle when Ava rolled her eyes.

‘Here I am trying to be sexy and you go and ruin it.’ Ava said with a pout.

‘Oh I’m sorry baby. Please by all means, continue.’ Sara said and waited for Ava to continue her seducing.

‘Well now I can’t, you kind of killed my mood.’ The taller blonde said making Sara pout.

‘No Aves I’m sorry, please.’ Sara practically begged since they barely did this. They were never that long apart and it was safe to say Ava didn’t really like sexting or phone sex. The few times they did do this they had fun, but Ava always felt a little awkward afterwards.

‘Please Aves. I wish you were in here with me.’ Sara said to get Ava started again.

‘Yeah?’ Ava asked. 

‘Of course babe. I always want you with me. You know that.’ Sara told her.

‘I’d take such good care of you.’ Ava said and Sara closed her eyes while she let her free hand slip into the water, down her stomach and in between her legs.

Ava watched as Sara started touching herself. ‘Pretend it’s my hand touching you love. That I’m the one rubbing your clit.’ She said quietly.

Sara moaned as she did just that. She rubbed tight short circles over her clit, just the way she liked it. 

‘Are you wet for me Sara?’ Ava asked and Sara opened her eyes to look straight at her girlfriend before she replied. ‘Always.’

Then she let out a moan as she slipped two fingers into herself while the palm of her hand still gave her the much needed pressure on her clit to finish her off. 

‘I want you so bad baby.’ Ava told her seductively. ‘I want you to come all over my fingers.’ 

‘Fuck Ava.’ Sara moaned loudly as she picked up the pace of her own fingers.

‘And I want to taste you, make you ride my face till you come over and over again.’ Ava said and was rewarded with a gasp and an extremely sexy moan as she watched Sara come. 

It took about a minute for Sara to get her breathing under control and before she opened her eyes again.

‘So sexy.’ Ava told her as she was still watching her girlfriend come down from her high.

‘Uh babe, where did that come from?’ Sara asked and she could just make out the faint blush on Ava’s cheeks.

Ava just shrugged and pulled her sheets a little higher so she could cover her face. ‘I don’t know. Was that okay? If not I-’

Sara quickly interrupted the taller blonde. ‘That was amazing. How about I return the favor?’ 

‘Okay.’ Ava whispered still blushing and she watched Sara get out of the tub. 

‘Hold on.’ The smaller blonde said as she quickly propped her phone up on a towel on the counter next to the sink so Ava could watch her dry off. She made sure to make a show out off it for her girlfriend, which the taller blonde enjoyed immensely. 

As soon as Sara was done she grabbed her phone and walked into her bedroom. ‘You ready babe?’ She asked as she got into her bed naked.

‘I’m always ready for you.’ Ava replied. 

Sara just laughed before she started her mission of making Ava feel good from a distance.

*****

The big day was finally here. Sara and Zari tried to relax a little during the day by just enjoying the sun and lounging by the pool in the garden before they had to get ready. Neither of them had checked the reviews from last night's press viewing and while they didn’t want to admit it they were pretty nervous.

Nora on the other hand did check the reviews. 

‘Oh my god you guys.’ She walked into the backyard as if she owned the place. 

Ray was behind her, grinning like a fool.

‘What?’ Zari asked as she took both of them in.

‘Oh hey guys, we’re great thanks for asking how are you this afternoon?’ Sara asked them as she sat up in her lounge chair. 

Nora just waved her off. ‘Have you guys seen the reviews?’ 

‘The movie is a big hit!’ Ray practically yelled. 

Nora swatted him lightly on the shoulder. ‘Ouch what was that for?’ He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

‘What are you talking about?’ Zari asked as she walked over to Nora who was holding a stack of newspapers. 

‘Everyone is talking about your movie.’ Nora said as she showed Zari some of the papers. 

‘Oscar worthy. Best female director. Women are finally taking over Hollywood.’ Zari read some of the headlines.

‘No way!’ Sara stated as she joined the others.

‘Holy shit!’ Zari exclaimed as she looked at a photo of her and Sara that was taken the night before. 

‘This calls for a celebration.’ Ray happily announced and walked back into the house to grab the bottle of champagne he brought with him.

‘I can’t believe this.’ Sara said as she sat down on the patio and read some of the reviews.

‘Well you better believe it Lance.’ Nora said. ‘Congratulations ladies.’ 

They all sat down at the table while Ray opened the bottle and poured the glasses. 

‘Here’s to you guys.’ He said and as they clinked glasses. 

‘I can’t believe this.’ Zari said as she looked over the papers again.

‘This is crazy-’ Sara started but was interrupted by her phone going of several times indicating she had several messages.

She quickly grabbed it and saw she had a text from her dad and her sister but also a couple of tweets. She opened her messages first.

_ ‘Congrats sis, I knew you’d kill it!’ _

_ ‘So proud of you baby girl. I knew you could do it.’ _

She quickly replied to her family before opening her twitter. What she saw made her tear up. Ava, who barely ever used twitter had posted the photo of Sara and Zari with the caption,  _ ‘So damn proud of my girl and Zari. I knew they were gonna slay. Congrats ladies. Wish I could be there.’ _

‘Yo Sara, are you okay?’ Zari asked her. 

A lone tear made its way down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. ‘Yeah I’m fine. I just need a minute.’ The smaller blonde said before she got up and walked inside. She had a phone call to make. 

Ray watched Sara walk inside and smiled sadly. ‘I wish we could tell her.’ 

‘No! Ray, we’re not telling her anything. We promised Ava.’ Nora said in a hushed whisper while she kept her eyes on the door. 

‘Woah wait, what’s going on?’ Zari asked as she looked between Nora and Ray. 

‘We have a surprise for Sara. And that’s all we’re saying!’ Nora said and gave Ray a glare in warning so he wouldn’t spill the secret. 

‘Okay. I don’t need to know anyway.’ Zari dismissed before she finished off her glass. 

That’s when Sara reappeared. 

‘You okay blondie?’ Nora asked her before she filled up all four glasses again. 

‘I’m good, thanks for your concern Darhk.’ The blonde said but smiled at Ava’s best friend. 

‘I’m hungry.’ Zari stated and everyone just laughed. 

‘Well we still have a couple of hours to kill before the prep team is here. How about we get something to eat and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?’ Sara asked before she raised her glass. ‘Here’s to us.’ 

*****

Sara glanced at herself in the mirror. The prep team did a wonderful job and she looked spectacular if she said so herself. 

She glanced at her phone and let out a sigh. Ava hadn’t replied to any of her messages for the past hours and she couldn’t help but feel worried. No she wasn’t worried, she was sad. She really had hoped she could talk to Ava before she had to face the crowd but it looked like that wasn’t happening. 

‘Ready?’ Zari asked her from the doorway and the blonde turned around to see her friend standing there in a wonderful black jumpsuit. 

‘Wow Z, you clean up nice.’ Sara stated.

‘Thanks jerk, so do you.’ The brunette replied as she took in her blonde friend who was wearing a red dress. 

Sara chuckled and grabbed her phone. She checked it one last time before putting it inside her clutch.

‘Let’s get this party started.’ The blonde said then hooked her arm with Zari’s before walking down the stairs.

*****

As soon as the limo stopped all eyes were turned towards Sara and Zari. Hundreds of cameras were flashing and fans were screaming. 

Sara took a deep breath. ‘You ready Z.’ She asked her friend who looked slightly scared. 

‘Uhu, yeah let’s do this.’ The brunette said and moved towards the car door. 

‘Hey Nora have you heard anything from Ava?’ Sara quickly asked Nora who was about to exit the car after Zari.

The brunette shook her head and nearly caved when she saw Sara’s sad expression. 

‘Okay.’ Sara said and took another deep breath before she followed after Nora. 

She smiled bright for the cameras and waved at her fans while she was screaming on the inside. It just didn’t feel right to be there without her girlfriend by her side.

‘Oh god, how do you do this all the time?’ Zari asked her through gritted teeth. Her eyes were hurting from all the cameras flashing and she was sure she was going to be blind the rest of the night.

‘Just smile and wave Z.’ Sara whispered back. ‘Oh and don’t look straight into the flash.’ She added.

‘Little to late for that.’ The brunette groaned but just kept on smiling and waving at people until they were kindly moved along the red carpet. 

Every now and then they had to stop to give a little interview and pose for some more cameras. 

Right before going inside Sara was stopped by some tabloid reporter who in the past had already tried to get gossip on her but never succeeded. 

‘Miss Lance. Congratulations on your debut as a director. How are you feeling tonight.’ He asked her.

Sare groaned on the inside, she really hated this reporter but she kept smiling and politely answered his question. 

‘Thank you I’m feeling pretty great tonight.’ 

‘You look pretty great too.’ He said with a smirk as he eyed her up and down and it took everything in Sara to not punch him in the face. 

He asked a couple more questions in regards to the movie and if she was going to be acting again and Sara answered them all as politely as she could even though she was bored and just wanted to go inside, but she figured if he was behaving himself with the questions she could finish the interview. 

That is until his last question. ‘So I have noticed Ava is not here tonight. Is it because you guys broke up? Did she find out you slept with the leading lady of this movie?’ 

Sara saw red. ‘Excuse me?’ 

‘Miss Larson herself confirmed she slept with the director.’ The reporter said and Sara was about to punch him in the face when a commotion to her left caught her attention. 

It seemed like every photographer was following whoever had just walked onto the red carpet cause Sara couldn’t make out who the person was that was walking straight up to her through the cameras flashing. That was until she was standing right in front of the smaller blonde.

‘Ava?’ Sara asked in a whisper as she took Ava in. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was done so it was falling over her right shoulder. She looked fabulous. 

‘Hey babe, sorry I’m a little late.’ Ava replied and smiled brightly at Sara. 

‘But how?’ Sara asked confused. 

The taller blonde put her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and took a step closer. ‘You look beautiful my love.’ 

‘Have you seen yourself?’ Sara replied and Ava couldn’t help but chuckle before she leaned in and kissed her. 

When she moved away Ava gently wiped Sara’s bottom lip with her thumb before she turned to the cameras and smiled. Sara just followed her example and soon everyone was yelling at them to turn and smile that way. 

After a few minutes security made their way towards them to get them inside. As they passed the annoying reporter Sara whispered something to one of the security guys who nodded before he made his way over to the other man. The smaller blonde watched over her shoulder as she saw the security guy kick the reporter out and couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

‘What was that all about?’ Ava asked her as soon as they were inside. 

‘Don’t you worry about that. How are you here?’ Sara asked again in disbelief. 

‘Well I might have gotten fired.’ The taller blonde said and shrugged before adding. ‘Well not really, but I quit?’ It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

‘What? Babe why?’ Sara asked as she grabbed Ava’s face between her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. 

‘Well I have been thinking about it for a while now and I just really wanted to be here for you.’ Ava stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

Sara could feel herself tearing up so she just hugged her girlfriend close to her. 

‘Right, when you’re done being all disgusting-’ They heard and turned around to see Nora, Ray and Zari standing there smiling brightly at them. 

‘You all knew?’ Sara asked and pointed a finger at Zari who raised her hands.

‘Don’t look at me. I knew nothing.’ Zari said before walking over to Ava to hug her. ‘Good to have you here though Ava, this one’s been nothing but moping around.’ She said and pointed towards Sara. 

‘Hey that’s not true, I have not been moping around.’ Sara said and gently swatted Zari on the arm. 

‘She has.’ Ray contributed and everyone laughed as Sara sent him a glare. 

‘Well thank you for the jet guys. Again.’ Ava said and hugged her best friend.

‘It’s yours. You’re welcome.’ Nora said and couldn’t help but laugh as Ava stuttered out a response.

‘What? Nora, no … I-’ The taller blonde tried to get out but couldn’t find the words.

‘Wait, did you just say we own a jet?’ Sara interjected and stared at first Nora then Ray.

‘We got sick of you asking ours all the time.’ Nora said. 

Ray was his sweet self as usual. ‘Well we figured you guys could use it since you’re traveling quite a bit so we got you a jet and a spot in the hangar in Star City. Now all you have to do if you want to fly somewhere is call your pilot preferably a day in advance and he’ll fly you wherever you want to go.’ 

‘Our pilot?’ Sara asked and Ray nodded enthusiastically. 

‘We can’t- we can’t accept this.’ Ava stammered. 

‘Hell yes we can!’ Sara stated loudly before she hugged Ray. ‘Thank you guys.’

‘Well looks like you don’t get a say in this Sharpe.’ Nora told her friend. ‘Alright if you’re all done, can we get going and enjoy the movie now?’ She asked them and they all moved towards their places. 

Sara waited until she was walking next to Ava before she leaned up so no one could hear her when she whispered, ‘I can’t wait to join the mile high club with you.’ 

*****

‘God babe, that was amazing.’ Sara stated as she cuddled closer into Ava’s naked body.

They had skipped the after-party in order to spend time together. They had a late night dinner consisting of pizza and wine before they ended up cuddling. Cuddling quickly ended up in making out which ended with Sara naked underneath Ava. 

‘You are amazing.’ Ava told her before she kissed Sara deeply.

‘Again?’ Sara asked when Ava pulled her on top of her body.

‘I missed you.’ Ava whispered and gently bit Sara’s bottom lip before she kissed away the sting. 

Sara loved this side off Ava. ‘I’ve got you baby.’ She said and changed her position so that one of Ava’s legs was between her own and her core was rubbing against Ava’s while she sat on her knees to get the angle right.

Ava moaned loudly when Sara started moving faster, practically riding her, and she could feel Sara’s arousal mix with her own while her clit got all the stimulation it needed to make her come. 

‘Don’t stop.’ She panted as she could feel herself getting closer to hit her peak.

‘I’m so close babe.’ Sara moaned and sped up even more. 

‘Me too, oh my-’ The taller blonde let out before she gasped and came. 

Sara quickly followed after her. She moaned and stilled her movements until her climax died down. Then she leaned forward over Ava so she could kiss her. When they broke apart Sara moved so she was once again cuddling next to the taller blonde.

To Sara’s surprise Ava moved away from her and got out of the bed.

‘Where are you going?’ Sara asked as she watched her girlfriend walk towards the bathroom. 

‘I just have to use the bathroom babe. I’ll be right back.’ The taller blonde smiled at Sara before she disappeared into the bathroom.

She took a little longer than she intended as she figured now was as good a time as any to brush her teeth and clean herself up, cause when she walked back into the bedroom she found Sara dozing. 

‘Took you long enough.’ Sara mumbled as the taller blonde slipped back into bed.

‘I’m sorry.’ Ava said before she hugged Sara close to her and kissed her forehead. ‘You could have gone to sleep my love.’ 

‘You know I can’t sleep until you’re next to me babe.’ The smaller blonde whispered before she nuzzled Ava’s neck and placed a kiss there. 

Ava smiled. ‘Sweet dreams Sara.’ She whispered.

‘Sweet dreams babe.’ Was the last thing Sara mumbled before sleep took her over. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.


End file.
